Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 5
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Hallo, liebe FFIX-Suchtis, und herzlich willkommen zum fünften Kapitel des großartigsten Walkthroughs, den ihr jemals zu Gesicht bekommen habt (Eigenlob aus)! Na, taut ihr so langsam wieder auf? Dann kann die Reise ja weitergehen, denn es gibt einiges zu entdecken... HELFENDE ELFEN!! Wir befinden uns nun auf dem Norecco-Plateau. Von hier aus könnt ihr zum Südentor gehen, wo ihr euch ausruhen könnt, falls nötig. Viel interessanter ist aber die Tatsache, dass wir hier mit einer neuen Sidequest anfangen können, denn hier treffen wir das erste Phantom! Jer! Nun bewegen wir uns zum Dorf hin. Das Plateau ist ziemlich klein, die Chance, sich zu verlaufen, daher denkbar gering. Zur Not aber kann man es vom Ausgang der Höhle des ewigen Eises bereits sehen. Zunächst betreten wir aber nicht das Dorf, sondern den Aussichtsturm daneben. Lauft an der Treppe vorbei in den hinteren Bereich des Screens und macht euch so um 135 Gil reicher. Außerdem steht ganz vorne im Screen, vor dem Haus, eine Kiste mit einer Hi-Potion. Im Haus könnt ihr außerdem Infos über eine weitere Sidequest erhalten, mit der ihr das Luftschiff-Model, das da links schwebt, erhaltet, doch mehr dazu im Anhang. Damit wäre nun alles erledigt, also weiter im Text. Nun besuchen wir... Dali - Das Dorf der Surrealisten...? thumb|left|So idyllisch... so langweilig. Bei dem könnte man doch glatt ein paar Dutzend Ateliers oder zerfließende Uhren erwarten, aber nein, es ist ein stinknormales Dorf. Wie öde. Zidane und die restliche Bande ziehen sich in die Pension zurück, die kein Einzelzimmer für Lili hat. Wie schrecklich! Jetzt muss sie wohl im Ofen schlafen xD Naja, jedenfalls bringt Zidane in Erfahrung, dass Lili eigentlich nach Lindblum wollte, und überlegt, wie die Gruppe es nun anstellen soll, dorthin zu kommen. Lili wirft ein, dass sie UN-BE-DINGT nach Lindblum muss und lässt mich so fragen, ob sie Zidane überhaupt zuhört -.- Dieser versucht, das Prinzesschen zu beruhigen und versichert ihr, einen Weg zu finden. Steiner bringt das mordsmäßig auf die Palme, da er Lili unbedingt nach Alexandria zurückbringen müsse. Es kommt wieder einmal zwischen einem Wortgefecht zwischen Monkeyman und Lord Blechdose, das aber auf Eis gelegt wird, da Vivi inzwischen friedlich eingeschlafen ist... Wie süß... Jedenfalls machen Zidane, Lili und Steiner es ihm gleich, auf dass sie taufrisch in den neuen Tag starten können. Jer! Am nächsten Morgen wird Zidane von einem wunderschönen Lied geweckt, das er zuvor noch nie gehört hat. Als er schließlich aufsteht, bemerkt er, dass der restliche Haufen sich schon verkrümelt hat. Fragt mich nicht, wer „wir“ sein soll, jedenfalls habt ihr nun wieder die Kontrolle über Zidane. Ihr könnt euch ATEs mit Lili und Vivi anschauen und dabei erfahren, dass die Dorfkinder offenbar ein Problem mit dem kleinen Schwarzmagier haben. Währenddessen bemüht sich Lili um einen alltäglicheren Umgang mit ihren Mitmenschen... Egal. Links unten in der Pension steht unter der Pflanze eine Kiste mit einer Potion, rechts könnt ihr eine Kiste mit einem Antidot sehen. Außerdem steht links über der Potion-Kiste ein Regal, wo euch eure Glücksfarbe genannt und euch geraten wird, in Lindblum einen Talisman in ebendieser Farbe zu kaufen. Zidane bemerkt dabei, dass ihm der beschriebene Ort irgendwie bekannt vorkommt... Raus hier, in der Pension gibt's soweit nichts mehr zu tun. Das Haus gegenüber der Pension ist ein Ausrüstungsladen. Schnappt euch Federhüte, eventuell einen Lederarmreif, ansonsten bietet das Geschäft nicht viel Aufregendes. Ihr könnt aber, wenn ihr scharf auf ein paar zusätzliche Gil seid, einige Armreife kaufen. Geht dann wieder raus und weiter nach Norden, wo ihr Vivi schon sehen könnt. Stattet aber erst dem Haus links einen Besuch ab. Sucht hinter der Mühle und schnappt euch Aries (Stellatio Nr. 1/12). Das Haus rechts von Vivi ist übrigens ein Item-Laden, falls ihr es nötig habt. Geht nun zu unserem Schwarzmagierlein und erfahrt, was so in Zidanes Kopf vor sich geht. Alles klar... Zidane schickt Vivi nun zurück zur Pension und sucht dann weiter nach Lili und Steiner, um eine weitere Lagebesprechung abzuhalten. Doch kurz nachdem Zidane gegangen ist, wird Vivi entführt D: NICHT VIVI!! D: Da Zidane aber nichts davon mitgekriegt hat, macht er sich nun auf die Suche nach Lili. Sie befindet sich im Waffenladen, wo ihr noch etwas mit ihr quatschen könnt. Ihr könnt dabei auswählen, was ihr ihr antwortet, was teils saulustig, aber für die Story völlig irrelevant ist. Macht euch nun auf den unglaublich weiten Weg zur Pension, wo Zidane noch ein bisschen mit Lili quatscht, da Vivi noch nicht da ist... warum nur? D: Jedenfalls bemerken die Beiden: Mit diesem Dorf stimmt etwas nicht! *schreiend im Kreis renn* Außerdem hat Zidane einen tollen Plan ausgeheckt, wie die Bande nach Lindblum kommt: Man müsse nur Lili gut tarnen, da nur sie gesucht werde. Und da das auch wunderbar ohne Steiner hinhaut, steht Monkeyman nun als der strahlende Held da. Tadaaa! Apropos, wo ist dieser Steiner eigentlich...? Tja, liebe Leute, wie Lagunas Oma immer gesagt hat: „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, kommt er wirklich und holt dich!“ Und wenn man von Steiner spricht, kommt das ATE Ritter im Dienste ihrer Majestät, bei dem wir in Erfahrung bringen, dass Steiner eine Reisegelegenheit nach Alexandria sucht und diese dem Mädchen in der Kneipe zufolge am Aussichtsturm findet. Wieder zurück bei Lili und Zidane, berichtet Letztgenannter, wie er mal in das Haus der Kings eingebrochen ist... speichert das mal im Hinterstübchen ab, das wird echt lustig. Jedenfalls warten die zwei nun schon viel zu lange auf Vivi, weshalb sie sich mal auf die Socken machen. Werft noch kurz einen prüfenden Blick auf eure Ausrüstung und auf geht's zum Platz, wo ihr zuvor mit Vivi gesprochen habt. Dort vernehmt ihr ein leises Wimmern... es ist Vivi! D: Was haben diese Dorfmonster nur mit Vivi angestellt?! Er sitzt irgendwo unter der Erde fest und darf sich seinem Entführer zufolge nicht bewegen... oh man, ich bin völlig fertig! VIVIIII!! Wir kommen und retten dich!! Vivi wird fertiggemacht D: Dali und seine Kellerkinder Betretet das Haus zu eurer Linken, wo ihr zuvor die Aries-Stellatio abgegriffen habt, und untersucht den Schacht links des Einganges. Naja, und was machen Schächte normalerweise? Richtig: Sie führen nach unten. Also ab mit euch! thumb|Hab ich euch schon erzählt, dass ich unterirdische Dungeons hasse? Steigt auf diesen verrosteten Aufzug, wundert euch darüber, dass Zidane nicht einfach das kleine Stück runtergesprungen ist, und schnappt euch die Kiste mit 156 Gil. Geht nun den Weg entlang und seht, dass diese Dorfspinner hier unten einen Chocobo halten. Das arme Tier braucht doch frische Luft und Auslauf und... ach, wir wollen doch Vivi retten. Wir sind gleich bei dir, Vivi!! Jedenfalls kriegen wir nun eine Unterhaltung zu hören, bei der sich die Dorfbewohner fragen, warum Vivi sich bewegt...?! Und dann wollen die den Kleinen auch noch in eine Kiste sperren und ins Schloss schicken... So geht das aber nicht! Erst Vivi entführen und einsperren und uns dann auch noch mit seltsamen Aussagen verwirren! Die kriegen jetzt was auf's Maul!! Leider hält uns Lili davon ab... Verdammt, wessen Schnapsidee war es bloß, die mitzunehmen? Sie berichtet Zidane von diesem einen Fass von eben, das ein Symbol trug... Schön, schön. Aber! Sie hat genau solche Fässer im Schloss Alexandria gesehen! Das wird hier ja immer mysteriöser...! Ist ja schon gut, Puppe... aber lass uns endlich weiterziehen! Das ist mir zu viel Gelaber und zu wenig Dresche hier D: Auf dem Screen, wo ihr die Unterhaltung verfolgt habt, könnt ihr in der Hütte eine Potion finden. Außerdem seht ihr unten auf dem Bildschirm noch eine Kiste mit Augentropfen. Lauft weiter zum nächsten Raum und untersucht das Fass, um einen Mogry zu entdecken. Speichern ist immer nett ^^ Klettert dahinter die Kisten hoch, greift einen Äther ab, klettert wieder zurück und verpasst dieser Kurbel links einen ordentlichen Tritt in den nicht vorhandenen Allerwertesten. Dies bewirkt, dass eine weitere Kiste zu Boden geht, die eine weitere Potion für euch bereithält. Besucht den nächsten Raum, wo ihr nach ein paar Schritten eine Kiste mit einem Lederarmreif zu eurer Rechten seht. Dann steht da noch ein Schatz auf einem Haufen Kisten. Nehmt die Stufen links, klettert da hoch und nehmt einen Eisenhelm mit. Latscht nun NICHT den ganzen Weg zurück, das haben wir nicht nötig :D Jumpt einfach rechts runter und besucht den nächsten Raum, der schon verdächtig nach... Maschine klingt? Bevor Zidane aber die Maschine näher betrachten kann, vernimmt Lili ein Schluchzen aus einer Kiste. Das ist doch nicht etwa...? ... ... ...doch, es ist Vivi! Der Ärmste D: Holt ihn da raus, nehmt ihn tröstend in den Arm und fragt ihn, was passiert ist. Vivi berichtet brav, dass er hierher verschleppt wurde und Angst bekam, weil er angeschrien wurde, er dürfe sich nicht bewegen. Schluchz! Warum nur quält man so ein niedliches Geschöpf wie Vivi nur so D: Aber zum Glück sind ja Tante Lili und Onkel Zidane endlich da, und Letztgenannter spricht dem Kleinen Mut zu... Großartig. Zidane sollte Psychologe werden. Jedenfalls reisen wir nun zu dritt weiter und checken die Gegend noch ein wenig. Die Kiste bei der Maschine enthält 95 Gil. thumb|90px|Uhh... jetzt krieg ich aber Angst.Links daneben ist ein Tor, unter dem Nebel hervorkriecht. Uuuuhhhh... Dahinter erwartet euch erstmal ein kleiner Kampf. Nein, keine Bossbox. Die Viecher sind untot, also Vita drauf und weg damit. Dann könnt ihr den vernebelten Raum betreten, der eine Kiste mit einer Phönixfeder für euch bereithält. Weiter rechts gibt es, etwas versteckt, noch eine Potion und eine Phönixdaune. Dann könnt ihr noch die dortige Maschine betrachten, die offenbar Nebel aufsaugt. Verlasst den Raum wieder und untersucht da die Maschine, die irgendwelche mysteriösen Eier legt. Im nächsten Screen seht ihr einen Chocobo in einem Laufrad, der mit Gizarkraut dazu animiert wird, dieses zu bewegen. Seltsam. Morderne Nebelmaschinen mit mittelalterlichem Chocobo-Antrieb? Was für ein merkwürdiger Ort... aber es wird noch schräger. Lauft weiter in den Gang rein, wo Zidane hören kann, wie aus den Eiern etwas schlüpft! Leider kann er aber nichts sehen... Erst im nächsten Raum erfahren wir, was aus den Eiern kommt: Es sind... ...Schwarzmagier?? Diese Maschine produziert jedenfalls etwas, das durchaus als eine Horde großer Brüder von Vivi durchgehen könnte. Ich sagte doch, es wird noch schräger! Zidane hört dann, wie jemand kommt, aber Vivi und Lili sind so geschockt von dieser Entdeckung, dass Zidane sich wohl alleine darum kümmern muss, unsere Reisegruppe zu verstecken. Er schnappt sich die anderen beiden und versteckt sie... irgendwie in der Maschine, wo das Trio fachgerecht verpackt und abgeliefert wird. Toll gelaufen! Die Szene wechselt zu Steiner, der sich oben auf dem Aussichtsturm befindet und Großvadder Josef darüber ausquetschen will, wann das nächste Frachtschiff nach Alexandria landen wird. Dass die Prinzessin aber nach Lindblum will, ist wohl noch nicht in seinem Dickschädel angekommen ^^ Jedenfalls bemüht sich Josef, ohne eine Antwort zu geben, in einem unglaublichen Affenzahn nach unten in sein Haus, wo er schließlich verkündet, dass das Frachtschiff schon da ist und beladen wird. So ein Zeitschinder *facepalm* Also schnell, auf zum Frachtschiff! Steiner bewegt sich nun auf das Frachtschiff zu und wir können beobachten, die die Dorfspinner es mit diesen Fässern beladen. Als sie aber Steiner und sein barbarisches Gesicht sehen, nehmen sie alle Reißaus xD Zurück bleiben Lord Blechdose und ein Fass, das sich bewegt...? Ihr könnt es untersuchen oder euer Schwert reinrammen. Macht was ihr wollt, es kommen zwar zwei unterschiedliche Ergebnisse raus, die haben aber keinen Einfluss auf den Rest des Spiels. Seht also zu, wie Steiner vom Fass überrollt wird oder nehmt euer Schwert und rammt es rein... direkt in Zidanes Hintern xD Dieser, Lili und Vivi klettern nun aus dem Fass und wir vergießen ein paar Freudentränchen, weil unser Quartett nun endlich wieder vereint ist. Jer! Steiner will wissen, wie die da reingekommen sind, aber viel wichtiger ist der arme kleine Vivi. Er ist wegen der Schwarzmagier-Marionetten so fertig, weshalb Zidane und Lili redlich bemüht sind, ihn zu trösten. Dann fragt Zidane Steiner, wo denn das Frachtschiff hinfliegt. Na, noch leichter kann es der Blecheimer ja gar nicht haben! Schnell verklickert, dass es nach Lindblum fliegt, und schon ist die Sache geritzt! Doch bevor es aufs Schiff geht, kommt etwas angeflogen...! Er erinnert an den Schwarzen Tenor 1 und verlangt, dass Lili ins Schloss zurückkehrt. ...was zur Hölle verstehen die alle nicht an einem „Nein“? Nach dem Kampf ist Lili verunsichert, da der Tenor behauptet hat, im Auftrag der Königin Brane zu handeln. Doch ob das stimmt? Steiner jedenfalls ist sich sicher, dass dem auf keinen Fall so sein kann, und tut das auch laut klappernd kund. Nach ein bisschen Blahblah macht Zidane nun aber endlich den Vorschlag, einfach mal im Programm weiterzumachen: Wir wollen nach Lindblum, und diese vertrauenswürdige Blechdose da hat gesagt, dass das Frachtschiff dorthin fliegt. Also, schnell das Schiff geentert. Arrrgh! Doch halt! Vorher schlägt Lili vor, dass wir uns noch kurz in der Pension etwas ausruhen. Den nehmen wir selbstredend an, denn immerhin haben wir gerade einen Bosskampf hinter uns gebracht, und nach solchen Kämpfen sichert man doch gerne seine Erfolge, nicht wahr? Nimm uns miiit~ In die Feeerne~ Lauft also zur Pension, heilt, speichert, bohrt in der Nase, was auch immer. Wenn ihr außerdem unter einer Potion-Knappheit leidet, solltet ihr auf jeden Fall die Kneipe aufsuchen und euch eindecken. Wenn ihr alles erledigt habt, geht ihr zum Gemüsefeld und verlasst dort das Dorf, um das Frachtschiff zu erreichen. Dort angekommen, will Zidane bei der Besatzung nachfragen, ob die was gegen ein paar Passagiere hätten, aber dann will Steiner das übernehmen. Jawohl, Steiner, der doch gar nicht nach Lindblum will. Merkwürdig, merkwürdig ^^ So merkwürdig, dass nun alle nach Steiners überstürzem Aufbruch dahinterkommen, dass das Luftschiff ja doch nach Alexandria fliegt. Jaja ^^ Zidane will aber trotzdem mitfliegen und verspricht Lili, sie dennoch mit dem Pott nach Lindblum zu bringen. Vorher fragt Vivi euch noch was zu den Marionetten, was ihr aber nach Lust und Laune beantworten könnt. UND JETZT STEIGT AUF DIESES VERMALEDEITE LUFTSCHIFF, BEVOR ES NOCH WEGFLIEGT!! Los, schnell! Es muss so schnell gehen, dass Zidane sogar noch Lili, äh, hilft, die Leiter hochzueilen... äh... Schöne Musik, oder? *flöt* Lili und Vivi gehen nun ins Frachtschiff hinein, doch Lili stürmt gleich wieder raus, um Zidane hinzuzuholen. Der arme Vivi versucht nämlich vergeblich, mit der Besatzung zu reden... die komplett aus diesen Schwarzmagier-Marionetten besteht! Jedoch reagieren sie absolut nicht auf Vivi... nehmt den Kleinen doch mal in den Arm D: Dann erhaltet ihr wieder die Kontrolle über Zidane, der etwas unternehmen will, damit das Schiff Alexandria links liegen lässt und stattdessen Lindblum ansteuert. Nehmt die Leiter hinten im Gang und geht an Deck, wo Steiner sich schon tierisch freut, euch wiederzusehen. Naja, eher freut er sich, dass Zidane es gepackt hat, Lili an Bord des Schiffs zu bringen, den Dieb selbst will er lieber am Galgen sehen... oder doch nur lebenslänglich in Alexandrias Kerkern, weil Prinzesschen ja ohne Zidane irgendwo im Verwunschenen Wald verreckt wäre... wie unglaublich edelmütig von Lord Blechdose. Erreicht Zidane jedenfalls die Steuerkabine links, tretet ihr eine neue FMV-Szene los... mit noch so einer Zipfelmütze. Hier muss wohl irgendwo ein Nest... achja, Dali. Zidane hat sich indes das Steuerrad gekrallt und wendet den Kahn nun. Juchee! thumb|230px|Zidanes Hobbys: Flirten und Rumhängen. Es kommt zu einem Wutausbruch von Steiner und der einzigen Stelle im Spiel, in der Zidane Gebrauch von seinem Schwanz macht. Und bevor wir auch nur auf die Idee kommen, an zweideutige Perversheiten zu denken, marschieren plötzlich die Schwarzmagier auf uns zu.... und wieder weg, nachdem Steiner ihnen nett zugeredet hat... seltsam... Die Szene wechselt zu Lili und Vivi, die sich nun ebenfalls an Deck befinden, als plötzlich noch so ein Tenor aufkreuzt und Vivi mit Blitz angreift. Spinnt der?? Der Spinner stellt sich uns als Nr. 3 vor... und will uns in die Pfanne hauen, um Lili zurück nach Alexandria zu bringen. ... ... ...nein, kein Kampf. Stattdessen stellen sich die Schwarzmagier-Marionetten schützend vor Vivi und Lili, die jedoch nichts gegen Nr. 3 ausrichten können... er macht mit den Magiern kurzen Prozess und lässt Vivi nur schockiert zusehen, wie all seine großen Brüder gegrillt werden... schnüff... Was fällt dir überhaupt ein, du Mistkröte!? Das kriegst du zurück!! Doch wer steuert das Frachtschiff, während wir Nr. 3 vermöbeln? Schnell fällt die Wahl auf Lili, die somit selbst entscheiden darf, ob die Bande nun nach Alexandria fliegt oder nach Lindblum. Also dann. Lasst euren Kampfschrei erschallen!! Habt ihr Nr. 3 was auf die Zipfelmütze gegeben, erleidet er einen Dachschaden UnD spRichT VoN Nun aN nUr nOch wIE nAMtaL-UtoK... Indes erreichen wir das Südentor. Jer, auf nach Lindblum! Doch zuvor müssen wir noch Nr. 3 abhängen, der uns gerade wie irre verfolgt o.O Dank Lilis unglaublichen Flugkünsten ist das aber ein Klacks! HA! Abgehängt! Und nun auf nach Lindblum! ... ... ...im nächsten Kapitel :) Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Frontier Village Dali *Song Of Memories *Reckless Steiner *Limited Time *Zidane's Theme ;Außerdem... *FFVI - Setzer *FFVI - Locke « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)